Magnet
by yHime
Summary: North and South, attracted to each other. This was how Seiichi and Genichirou found themselves when they saw the other for the first time. A force brought Seiichi to visit the handsome waiter and chance his luck. SeiGen, AU. Warnings inside.
1. North

A/N: Just a story that I did to spread SeiXGen love.

Disclaimer: PoT and its characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Yaoi/ boyXboy love with Seiichi/Genichirou pairing (unusual in this order, I know) because I love them this way. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>MAGNET<strong>

**CHAPTER 1: NORTH**

The doorbell of the café released its chime and Sanada turned to find himself face to face with the most beautiful being he ever had the fortune of meeting. The guy standing inside the door was exquisite; wavy, navy blue tresses framing his soft face and deep sapphire orbs with its long lashes shining with intelligence.

The guy was definitely not an ordinary one. Despite the fact that he was wearing a simple get up of plain blue shirt and jeans, Sanada had a feeling that those ordinary-looking clothes would cost more than his whole wage for the past year put together. Not to mention the way he held himself. Not with arrogance, but rather the opposite, an easy grace that could only come from ingrained habit.

He was fascinating.

Snapping out of his reverie, Sanada realised that the man he had been ogling just seconds ago might very well want to order instead of being stared at. Putting on his best professional face, he stilled himself.

_Forget about him, Genichirou, he's way out of your league, _he told himself sternly.

Deciding to stop his daydreaming, he faced the most attractive customer he'd ever met.

The face that he faced a second later was only centimeters away. He found himself flushing in response.

This confused him. Not only did he feel attracted to the guy at first sight, something which had never happened before, he was blushing! He never blushed, not even when his friends teased him with the most embarrassing tales.

God, how could one man, despite his attractiveness, evoke these reactions from him? He had been flirted by good-looking boys and girls before, but he had never even felt anything aside from the acknowledgement of their looks.

"How can I be of service today?"

An enigmatic smile crossed the beautiful feature. He was momentarily puzzled. He was so sure he saw-

Nah, it can't be. Someone that gorgeous wouldn't feel anything remotely resembling interest towards someone so ordinary like him.

_Keep on dreaming, Genichirou._

The voice that spoke was soft but clear, perfectly fitting the person.

"Could I have a medium cup of mocha and banana bread, please?"

"Ah, yes, of course! Coming right up!"

Feeling slightly flustered and out of his element, Sanada nearly found himself tripping over in his haste to escape into the kitchen.

He decided to make the mocha ordered at the back, not trusting himself to be able to do his job properly under that sharp gaze. This was safer. There would be no risk of him spilling the drink everywhere.

Finished with the order a mere three minutes later, the tall waiter carefully carried the tray filled with the order back outside.

He found the other male sitting at the corner booth of the café. Sanada noted that it was the exact spot in which he himself liked to sit in whenever he came to the café in his free times. The booth was more private than any others, managing to somehow filter the sounds from the café and kept it relatively quiet.

It was also a popular place for couples.

Sighing mentally, Sanada braced himself to face the handsome stranger once more. He also prepared himself for the possible appearance of someone for this gorgeous young man. He never had luck for romance, it seems. The first time he found someone who caught his interest this strongly; the person had to be unattainable.

Carefully placing the glass cup and plate on the table in front of his customer, he found those orbs meeting his once more when its owner lifted his head at his presence.

"I hope you enjoy your meal, please tell me if there's anything else you require," said Sanada in his polite tone.

The other smiled before replying,

"Thank you-" a pause to read his nametag, "-Sanada-san. I will."

Feeling the tell-tale signs of a blush creeping up his neck, Sanada decided to nod once before walking back towards his spot behind the counter.

* * *

><p>It was approximately fifteen minutes later when the doorbell chimed once again.<p>

Lifting his head from the receipts that he had been sorting through, Sanada found himself looking at a tall, raven-haired male walking into the still-quiet café. Sanada then realised how the young man was looking around the place, before his eyes paused at the sight of the navy-haired male.

"Seiichi."

The other male (_so his name is Seiichi..._) lifted up his head and smiled at seeing the approaching figure.

"Renji, you're late," the soft-spoken male scolded with a teasing tone.

"Ah, gomen. I was having a meeting with Inui and when I hurried here from Seigaku, my train was delayed," the newcomer replied, sitting in front of the other male.

Sanada gained from this interaction that the two was definitely close friends, the comfortable way in which they treated each other was telling enough. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at hearing their conversation clearly. It couldn't be helped, seeing as the café was still empty, but he felt like he was unintentionally eavesdropping in their conversation.

He decided to ask for the raven-haired's order, as what would be seen as polite. Walking with his usual soft footsteps, he arrived in front of their table quicker than he'd liked.

"Excuse me. I was just wondering if there would be anything you require?"

The two of them turned at looked up at his voice. Sanada found himself growing increasingly uncomfortable at their gazes.

"Hmmm...A regular cappuccino, please," the male replied. Sanada absent-mindedly noted the way his eyes were almost completely closed for some unknown reason.

He had a gut feeling that he was being assessed somehow. Nodding at the order, he quickly walked to prepare the order, but not before asking the other male, Seiichi, if there was anything else that he required. He smiled at him and replied that he was fine at the moment.

Sanada couldn't help but think that he saw the same flash of _something _passed through those blue orbs. Shaking it off as his own hopeful thoughts, he walked through the kitchen door being fully oblivious with the two pairs of eyes following his move.

* * *

><p>"Seiichi, I didn't know that he was your type."<p>

Yukimura was startled out of his reverie at hearing his best friend's words. He glared at the other male, cursing his sharpness. Renji could be quite annoying when he wants to be.

"None of your business," he replied in a sharper tone than intended. His friend didn't look offended though, merely amused, having no doubt being used to Yukimura by now. They had been friends since junior high after all.

"I was just saying. After all, that was definitely interest in your eyes when you looked at him. I've never seen you look at anyone in that way before. This is definitely a really rare data for me," the other male replied with a smile.

Yukimura sighed in defeat. It seems like he wouldn't be able to hide this from his best friend. He couldn't deny the fact that he was very much attracted to the tall waiter who'd served them. Yukimura had never met anyone how caught his attention completely like the other male was able to unconsciously do.

* * *

><p>He saw the other male a week ago by coincidence. He had been sitting in his car that had stopped in front of a traffic light and, out of boredom, he was looking outside when his gaze caught an unusual sight.<p>

There was a young man talking to an old lady, aiding her by carrying her shopping bags for her and helping her cross the road. Yukimura had been strangely intrigued by this male; it was rare to see people with that sort of kindness anywhere nowadays. Not to mention the fact that it was a young man who looked to be the same age as he himself.

People, as they grow older, became more immersed into themselves and cared less for their surroundings. It wasn't really rare to see students helping older people, but it was pretty unusual for someone like him to be helping an old lady.

Yukimura's attention was riveted to the male and old lady walking together until they disappeared from his sight. It was unusual for him to feel this kind of attraction towards a person and Yukimura was left pondering at his own reaction.

_It didn't hurt that the male was extremely attractive and definitely his type._

An hour later, Yukimura was walking around the shops where he was going to have a meeting with his acquaintance later on the day, feeling somewhat regretful over the fact that he didn't choose to sta- _follow_ the other male.

Suddenly, his sharp ears caught voices. Feeling his curiosity caught for the second time that day, he started to walk towards the direction of the sound. He was surprised when he saw the same young man from before standing before a frowning older male in front of a café's side door. It seemed like the raven-haired was an employee of that café.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise the time and when I did, I had missed my train and had to wait for awhile. I promise that this won't ever happen again."

"It better not be. I won't tolerate anymore lateness from you. You always said the same thing each time. Don't you watch the time? I'll let you off this time, but this better not happen ever again, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," replied the scolded male.

"Well, get to work quickly!" With that, the older male walked back into the café.

Yukimura could see how the raven-haired male sighed in exhaustion with drooped shoulders as soon as his boss left. He remained that way for a few seconds before straightening himself and stepped into the side door and entered the café.

Yukimura was, simply said, impressed at the other male. Not only did he manage to hide his kind act (something that Yukimura had a feeling the young man did often), showing his sincere and humble nature, but he had received the somewhat unjust scolding with acceptance. Yukimura didn't know that someone like him still exist in this growingly selfish world.

It was at that moment that Yukimura decided to get to know the other man. Fate seemed to have brought him into Yukimura's attention, after all.

* * *

><p>This was why a week later, he found himself walking into the café where the handsome male worked. He had contemplated visiting the place and, after a week, finally gathered enough courage to step through the door; giving himself a reason by meeting Renji there. He had tried to dress as casually as possible, not wanting to look out of place inside the comfortable café.<p>

He was lucky when he found himself greeted and served by the one he was looking for. He found the flush that crept up those cheeks to be endearing and when that deep and smooth voice had asked him how he could be of service; Yukimura's mind couldn't help but come up with its own suggestions as to the other ways that the other male could _service _him. He quickly shrugged out of his somewhat dirty thoughts and ordered.

Yukimura couldn't help but admired the way the tall male moved with a comfortable, natural grace around the café towards his table. His simple waiter uniform hugged his form perfectly without being tight and the black apron tied around his waist somehow highlighted his lithe waist to Yukimura's attention.

Yukimura cursed his inability to stop such thoughts to enter his mind. Finding out the other male's name had been rather satisfying; he felt like his goal for the day had somehow been accomplished.

He discreetly watched Sanada did his work, handling some sort of paperwork behind the counter; handsome face filled with concentration. Yukimura found it almost impossible to drag his gaze away from the attractive sight.

He was somewhat grateful for Renji's appearance, giving him a reason to concentrate on something else.

* * *

><p>Sanada returned a while later, carrying the small tray with the ordered cappuccino standing on top of it. He carefully set it down in front of the male that was called Renji and uttered a small <em>'you're welcome'<em> to his thanks before walking back towards the kitchen.

He was thankful when another customer walked in soon after, diverting his attention from the two people at the back booth. It was nearing lunchtime and soon the café was packed and he didn't have time to concentrate on anything else aside from finishing as many orders as possible.

It was while he was walking to deliver the order of the couple sitting on the booth next to the gorgeous male and his companion that he happened to hear a small snippet of their conversation.

"Seiichi, you can't blame me for that. Akaya was practically begging for it."

The shorter male had chuckled before replying,

"You're such a sadist I don't even know why I love you in the first place."

"Well, you can't find someone like me anywhere else, that's why."

Sanada had promptly froze and, before he realised what was happening, dropped his tray onto the floor. As soon as he realised what he had done, he quickly apologised to the couple who ordered before promptly collecting the broken glass from the cups. He felt his face burning in embarrassment from all the stares he was getting from all around the café.

In his hurry, he wasn't being careful enough to watch out for the sharpness of the broken pieces and quietly gasped when he found his finger cut. He was just going to ignore it for the sake of cleaning up the mess quickly when a handkerchief was almost literally shoved in front of his face.

Sanada lifted his head only to come face to face with the very object of his stares for the past two hours. He felt himself flushing in response, feeling decidedly embarrassed at how clumsy and stupid he must've looked to the elegant male.

"Thank you for your offer, but I-"

"Use it. It's just a handkerchief. Your finger is more important than dirtying this piece of cloth," the other replied in a somewhat stern tone.

"Ah, but-"

Sanada stopped his words in his shock at finding this particular customer quite literally tugging his hand to himself and wrapping the handkerchief around his finger. He almost gasped out loud at the feel of soft hands and fingers circling his wrist and holding his hand.

"I-I-um, thank you," stammered the surprised waiter.

"You're welcome," the other replied with a smile.

When Sanada saw him moving to reach for the tray filled with broken glass, no doubt to help him, he snapped out of his shock and quickly took the tray before he could touch it. He didn't want to bother this good-looking customer that, as he had just found out, was extremely kind.

"Um, thank you once again. I'm sorry to bother you," Sanada promptly bowed to him and quickly walked back to the kitchen to continue in cleaning up the mess he had created.

He walked back out with the mop ready in his hands and quickly cleaned up the spill on the floor. He didn't dare to look towards his kind customer's direction in fear of doing something idiotic once again.

Finished with his clean-up, he continued with his work, attention once again fully taken by the piling customers. He couldn't shake off the knowledge that he had found out about the pair of young man at the back booth though, not after overhearing those words being uttered.

He felt quite shaken at knowing that they were a couple. Sanada felt shock and somewhat hollow at the knowledge. He scolded himself for feeling that way; he had no right to be jealous of the boyfriend! He didn't even know of the other male's existence until this very day! That didn't mean that he felt any less disappointed though.

He was glad when the hectic lunch time was over. This meant he could finally have a break before the afternoon crowd that usually consists of school students. He sighed in relief while wiping the tables clean. It was while he was doing this that he caught the watching sapphire gaze.

That soft face smiled at him upon finding their gazes locked and he tentatively smiled back in response.

* * *

><p>To say Yukimura was surprised was an understatement when he saw how the boy he had obtained a huge crush on smiled at him. He couldn't believe the saying that a smile can transform someone's face until that very moment. He had initially thought that the other male couldn't get anymore good-looking, but he was clearly proven wrong.<p>

It was when he looked at the wall clock in the shop that he realised just how long he'd spent his time in the café. He was sad to realise that he had to go, or else they would look too suspicious staying for so long.

_Three hours...had the time gone by that quickly?_

Sighing in regret, Yukimura informed his best friend -who was engrossed with whatever book it was he had brought along- that they should leave. Renji had looked back up at him and simply packed up his things and did as told.

The two of them walked up to the counter to pay for their food and had to wait for a few minutes before the waiter come out from the kitchen door. He walked towards them quickly as soon as he realised that they were waiting.

After promptly apologising for making them wait (something that the two of them waved off easily), he had told them the amount due and Yukimura quickly paid for both of them. He had been the one to invite his friend here, after all.

They were just starting to walk towards the door when the waiter's voice stopped them,

"Ah! Wait! Um...your...handkerchief..."

Yukimura smiled at the confused-looking young man, no doubt feeling worried about how he was supposed to return it to him.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep it," Yukimura replied easily before stepping out of the café with Renji.

* * *

><p>"But, your..."<p>

Sanada stopped his words as soon as he realised that the pair had left. He breathed out a great sigh of disappointment right after. It wasn't that he believed himself to have any chance whatsoever with the unattainable male, but he was somehow hoping that he'd get to at least discreetly stare at him a little longer.

Knowing that there was nothing to be done about it, he continued his work and went on as usual; this time with a heavier heart than he began with. He was frustrated with these new feelings that were threatening to overwhelm him. Not one to ever feel any of these strange feelings evoked from him, as well as the reactions brought forward; Sanada was feeling completely lost.

All he knew at the moment was that, deep down; he hoped that the young man who was able to evoke these emotions from him would come back to the café once again.

And his hope was answered a week later.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Reviewscomments would be loved.


	2. South

A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter!

I'm sooooo Sorry it took me so long to update, my work is piling up and I have finals coming up soon. Decided to write this up and finished it before things started getting too hectic.

* * *

><p><strong>MAGNET<strong>

**CHAPTER 2: SOUTH**

On the day that Seiichi came into the cafe for the second time, it was raining.

It had been a week after the indigo-haired male visited the place for the first time, and after waiting in stupid hope for the rest of the week, Sanada wasn't expecting to see the other male ever again.

So it was an understatement to say that he was surprised when he saw the gorgeous male once again stepping into the café door. He felt himself blushing in response to the other male's smile upon greeting.

He tentatively smiled back, before asking,

"What would you like today?"

The indigo-haired male smiled and replied,

"A regular mocha with a banana bread, please."

Sanada smiled and nodded,

"Coming right up."

Walking through the kitchen door, he carefully prepared the order. Just like last time, he chose to blend in the mocha inside the kitchen, rather than outside, in fear of feeling nervous and making clumsy mistakes. He had made an error for the first time during his job last time, and he didn't want a repeat.

While making the orders, Sanada couldn't help but wonder if the boyfriend was going to come again today or if the handsome male was going to be alone this time.

'_Not that it would make any difference whatsoever,' _he told himself sternly.

He walked back outside to give his customer the order and was surprised to find the other male sitting in a different position this time. What surprised him had been _where_ the other male was seated rather than the fact that he changed his sitting spot. Seiichi had perched himself on one of the stools that were located on the bar of the café, right in front of the waiters' counter. Thus, he was sitting quite literally in front of Sanada himself.

He cursed his luck silently. If the other male's presence was going to be near him for the next few hours, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on his job fully like usual. _Not that him sitting nearby such a bad thing…_his mind added bashfully.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he braved himself before gently placing the order in front of his smiling customer. He could feel Seiichi's body heat due to their proximity, and he couldn't help but feel himself blush once again. He knew that he _really _ought to stop turning pink every time the other male smiled or was in a close proximity to him, but he somehow knew that it was futile. It seemed like Seiichi was going to be the one and only person to ever be able to evoke this reaction from him.

"Thank you, Sanada-san," the other male spoke, nearly making him spilled the drink that he was holding. That was _way _too close; he felt like the words were spoken into his reddening ears!

"You- you're welcome. Tell me if there's anything else you need," Sanada replied with his professional façade almost perfectly in place, before quickly -without being obvious- walking back towards his place behind the counter.

He was rather engrossed into his work that he almost manage to ignore the fact that his first ever crush was sitting only a few meters away from him.

It was when he saved his file and somehow managed to stuff up the computer that he heard that smooth voice spoke to him suddenly,

"I can help you with that if you want, Sanada-san."

He turned towards the speaker and found the other male smiling while pointing towards the computer screen. A great relief filled him at Seiichi's words.

"Really? If you really don't mind, I would very much appreciate it. I- I'm no good with technology, you see," Sanada explained somewhat sheepishly.

Seiichi nodded and started to move towards him. Before Sanada could react, he found himself quite literally trapped between the warm, nice-smelling (_Seiichi's cologne smells so nice..._) body behind him and the computer in front of him.

He almost felt like running away, but was afraid that Seiichi would be offended if he suddenly decided to move away. So he braved himself with as much calm as he could manage.

"Hmmm, it looks like a normal problem. Let's try to reboot the computer..."

Sanada couldn't help himself from reacting to Seiichi's breath that brushed the back of his neck. He only hoped that the other male didn't feel his body's shiver and see the pink currently creeping up his cheeks.

Unfortunately for the raven-haired, Seiichi chose that same moment to peek a close-up look at him. Seiichi had to admit that aside from helping his waiter with his trouble, he had been quick to offer his help because he also knew he would be in a close proximity with the other male.

Feeling the body in front of him shivered, he'd initially thought that Sanada was feeling uncomfortable about the closeness, but even though he was probably right, the blush that he could see creeping up those tanned cheeks showed him that it was caused by a different nature of uncomfortable.

_He's blushing over our close proximity...How cute..._

Seiichi decided then and there that he would notch up his plan. He'd initially thought that he'd come more often to the cafe, get to know this handsome waiter a bit better and at the same time gauge whether he would also be interested in him.

Since this was a clear proof that the attraction he felt was not one-sided, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that he would still be successful in his plan to make the gorgeous male in front of him as his special one despite the fact that his confession may be seen as rather sudden.

_But before that, I have to fix this..._

Turning back to the screen in front of him, he couldn't help himself from leaning against the other male lightly; making the movement look accidental when it was anything but. He caught a whiff of the other male's shampoo; it was a fresh fragrance that reminded him of mountains and trees.

Looking back at the computer, his mind started to work over the technological problem in front him almost automatically. This was why he was able to become a successful businessman for his company; his love towards the solving of these technological puzzles.

"Okay, if I do that...and that..."

"Oh! It's fixed! Thank you so much, um..." Sanada paused, not knowing how he should address the other male. The indigo-haired young man had never told him his name and Sanada wouldn't dare to suddenly call him Seiichi because that will make the fact that he'd eavesdropped on the other male's previous conversation too obvious.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Yukimura Seiichi, nice to meet you," Seiichi introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too, Yukimura-san. I should introduce myself better. Sanada Genichirou at your service," Sanada bowed in an automatic movement despite his sitting position.

Smiling at each other after their introductions, Seiichi regrettably moved away from the other male. He knew that he shouldn't invade Sanada's personal space so much despite how much he loved it.

Unbeknownst to the young man, Sanada himself was mourning the loss of the warmth that emanated from Seiichi. Scolding himself at such a _girly _thought, he thanked the other male once again before a thought crossed through his mind.

He moved into the kitchen and started to prepare his specialty drink. Mixing the milk, crushed coffee beans and chocolate powder expertly, he poured the still-hot drink into the ceramic mug he'd prepared beforehand. He then poured the foamed milk into the cup to shape the top into a leaf. Carefully carrying the drink outside, he stopped in front of the other male and placed it in front of Seiichi. The smiling male looked at him with question in his eyes.

"It's a drink that I don't make often. It's on the house. Consider it a thank you gift for helping me with the computer," Sanada explained with a smile.

"Oh. Thank you, Sanada-san," Seiichi replied; his face clearly showing the surprise and pleasure that he felt. Sanada discreetly watched him lift the cup in front of his mouth and slowly drank the liquid. The widening of the eyes initially scared him; thinking that he'd made the drink unsuitable to the other's taste, but the smile that appeared afterwards quickly quelled his silent fear.

"Say, Sanada-san, what kind of drink is it? How come I never saw it on the menu?"

Smiling bashfully, the tall male replied, "It's a mix of coffee, milk and chocolate. It's not actually a part of the menu; it's just a drink that I make occasionally at home and for my friends when they visit."

"Really? Then I'll consider myself as one of your friends, since I've already tasted this delicious drink," said Seiichi cheekily.

Sanada smiled at him; once again robbing Seiichi of his breath.

_How could a mere smile do that?_

"Maybe if you decide to come more often and bring profit to the cafe, I'll consider the offer," joked Sanada.

"A playful soul is hidden inside that professional look, I see," observed Seiichi. Sanada made a face at the words; causing the elegant young man to burst out laughing.

"Do I really look that reserved? That probably means I came off as scary, right? People probably think I'm old too," sighed the raven-haired.

"Oh, boy. I love your sense of humour. Who'd have thought that a witty personality is hidden under your serious face?" Laughed Seiichi while gently wiping his tearing eyes.

"I don't talk often, so people think I'm anti-social. But I suppose even that's better than that one time when a lady thought I was mute and started to use sign language to talk to me when I knew next to nothing about sign language," told Sanada.

Seiichi laughed loudly at his story. Without realising it, between Sanada preparing orders after orders and sharing stories with his favourite customer during the down time, Seiichi had somehow managed to stay in the cafe until his shift was over that afternoon.

"Why hasn't the rain stopped yet?"

"I heard the weather's going to be sunny tomorrow," Seiichi commented. Sanada showed relief at the news.

"Oh, thank god."

"Why? You hate rain?"

"Not hate, per se. It's more because I can't do tennis and I love to play it on my day off," explained the waiter.

"Oh? You play tennis? What a coincidence, I play a lot of tennis too. Where do you usually play?" Questioned the other male.

"Um, the park nearby my apartment," answered Sanada.

"Hey, is tomorrow your day off? I'd love to play tennis against someone new. If you don't mind?"

* * *

><p>Sanada was surprised how the whole event of the day turned out. After agreeing to Seiichi's request (<em>as if he could say no to that face)<em>, the raven-haired male wrote down the address of the park where he usually played and they promised to meet each other tomorrow morning.

He couldn't believe it. Someone as gorgeous as Seiichi was willing to befriend an ordinary person like him. It had always been difficult for him to form friendship with other people; not because of his anti-sociality, but rather because of his busy schedule with rare moments of freedom. All of his friends that he'd made ever since entering the work force had been people from the place where he played tennis every week.

Sleep came slowly to him that night. His mind was filled with thoughts on the extremely attractive man that he'd get to know a little better earlier that day. He knew not to get any notion in his head aside from the fact that he was extremely lucky to have caught the attention of his first and only crush; even if it was only in a platonic manner.

He had been so happy to find out the other male's full name it was pathetic. But he couldn't dwell long on his high school girl-like behaviour for his thought was quickly snagged away by the familiarity of the name. It wasn't a usual name, and he was sure that he'd never seen Seiichi's face because his face was simply too breathtaking to be forgotten.

_So, how? _

After contemplating for god knows how long, he could feel his eyes starting to droop and he was soon asleep.

The next morning, he woke up to the sunlight streaming through a gap in between his curtain with the beam hitting straight towards his eyelids. When he opened his eyes, his retina was soon attacked by the brightness and he quickly turned away, groaning in discomfort. He hated to be woken up this way. His body was still sluggish and he couldn't bring himself to get out of the warm covers of his bed just yet.

When he recalled the event for the day, he was quick to check the time on the clock and uncharacteristically cursed when he saw the time. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. Jumping out of the bed, he was soon standing under the hot spray of the shower. Donning on a pair of casual clothes that will allow him ease with his movement, he put on his tennis sneakers, chugged down a cup of milk and a chocolate chip biscuit before stepping out of his apartment. There would be no time for his green tea this morning.

His walk towards the park was short and eventful, but the butterflies that currently occupied his stomach were more than enough for him to place his thoughts on. Stepping into the park, he quickly walked towards the directions of the tennis courts; seeing the usual players that he had already befriended filling in the courts. As soon as he stepped past the metal gates, he was able to spot his crush standing and talking with another guy. He slowly made his way to the talking pair and as soon as he was close enough within hearing distance; he was shocked to hear the notes of flirtation that underlined the words that were spoken towards Seiichi.

Against his better judgment, he could feel jealousy creeping up his spine. It wasn't a good feeling.

_I'm getting way too attached to this feeling. _If he didn't stop his infatuation for the other man soon; he would fall deep without a chance of coming back up, he knew it. Taking a deep, calming breath, Sanada stepped closer towards the talking pair.

Seiichi seemed to realise his presence for he turned and smiled at him. Sanada found himself smiling and greeting the other male without any conscious thought.

The blond male who had been talking with Seiichi looked towards his direction with dislike. It seemed like he saw Sanada as a hindrance. The tall young man could feel himself starting to lightly flush with embarrassment. He knew that he wasn't exactly good-looking and was rather boring, but the stare that the somewhat good-looking blond gave him made him feel self-conscious.

Sanada didn't see Seiichi's eyes narrowing at the blond man, but he quickly called Sanada and excused themselves away from the now outright scowling male. Seiichi felt indescribable anger towards the person who'd dared to make _his_ Sanada felt uncomfortable.

That thought nearly made him pause suddenly in his walk. _Since when did I think of Sanada as mine? _

His mind seemed to be happy to label the tall male as his, and although Seiichi was more than happy to agree, he knew that he had to go slowly and become familiar with the other handsome young man. Sanada didn't seem like the type to play around, so Seiichi had to ensure that they were pretty close before making any move towards the quiet male.

Deciding to forget his worries for the day, Seiichi started his game with Sanada. He was just glad that Sanada didn't seem to react towards his name when he decided to be honest and upfront about it yesterday. This would either mean that Sanada didn't know who he was or the other male simply didn't care about his reputation. It was rare for him to find someone who was interested in him without reacting towards his identity and Seiichi wasn't going to waste such a precious opportunity.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope the chapter was acceptable? I'm going to see where this fic takes me because my plan to make it into a two-shot seemed to have failed.<p>

Please review and tell me what you think. [:


End file.
